


Shift

by Seth_Figment



Series: The Drider and the Imp (Spideypool) [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Beta Read, drider, imp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seth_Figment/pseuds/Seth_Figment
Summary: An exasperated drider finds a certain imp stuck in his web for the umpteenth time.[A drider is like a centaur but with the bottom half of a spider instead of a horse.]





	Shift

Slowly walking up to the web Peter looks over the voluptuous blonde drider currently gazing back at him with sultry eyes.

Stopping in front of the web Peter raises an eyebrow. ”Hello, Wade.”

Eyes widening the drider female gives a too wide smile. “Who's Wade?”

Shaking his head Peter lets out an exasperated sigh at the imp who once again deliberately has gotten himself caught in his net.

Leaning forward Peter starts the tedious process of detangling the imp from his web.

Smile faltering Wade's eyes flicker desperately between Peter's hands and face. “I'll let you eat me after.”

Sighing Peter keeps detangling. “I'm a male drider. It's the females that tries to eat you afterwards.”

“Then I'll eat you to the best of my ability. “ Face alight with enthusiasm the imp's smile is back in full force.

Not answering Peter simply keeps detangling the web.

Face falling Wade frowns. “Is it the look? I can change.” Suddenly there's black curls falling down over petite tan shoulders.

Pulling at the silk threads Peter barely glances at Wade's new look. “No.”

For a moment Wade pouts in disappointment before swiftly changing again. Replacing black curls with bright red waves and the tan with creamy alabaster.

Simply ignoring him Peter tries to concentrate on the web.

Frowning Wade tries to come up what to change to next. “Maybe if I-”

But before he can do anything Peter lets go of the silk threads and looks up at Wade. “No, stop it.”

Freezing Wade stares at Peter with wide eyes.

Taking a deep breath Peter meets Wade's eyes. “I like you.”

Grinning Wade wiggles his eyebrows. “It's the red hair, right? No one can resist a redhead.”

Speaking slowly Peter looks pointedly at Wade. “No. I like you, Wade.”

Seemingly not understanding what Peter is saying Wade just looks confused. “Huh?”

Sighing Peter looks away when suddenly he gets an idea. Grinning he looks back with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “I'll kiss you.” Holding up a hand to stop Wade from interrupting, Peter smirks and reaches forward to tap him on the nose. “If you change into yourself.”

For a moment Wade simply stares cross eyed at Peter's finger before the words seems to sink in and he looks back up at Peter to protest. “But-”

Smiling Peter interrupts him by letting his finger fall down to his mouth. “On the lips.”

Swallowing heavily Wade looks away.

Lightly taping Wade's lips with his finger Peter leans in. “Offer expires in: three, two, on-”

Shifting in the last millisecond Wade turns his face away screwing his eyes shut, not wanting to see the disgust on Peter's face at his gnarled red and black skin.

Looking the imp over Peter smiles happily.

Keeping his eyes screwed shut Wade turns his face forward again readying himself for rejection. “I totally understand if you wanna go bac-” But suddenly there's soft lips pressed against his and a gentle hand cupping his chin.

Holding the imps chin Peter leans back. Smiling he gazes at Wade's flabbergasted face with amusement. “Cute.”

Turning a bright red, literal steam jets out of the imps ears like a train whistle before a loud pop is heard and he's teleported away in a shower of blue and red confetti.

Laughing at the imps over dramatic reaction Peter walks back into his cave.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?  
> This was based on my two preternatural drabbles "Male nursery web drider's beautiful bondage silks" and "Imps inexplicable inclination for irrational obsessions".  
> If you like this drabble/au idea you can take it and use it basically as a prompt or base for a fic of your own. I don't mind. Would love it if you dropped me a comment if you did. Always fun to see what people can make from my delusional ramblings.  
> If anyone is interested my name on tumblr is [Seth-Figment.](https://seth-figment.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you got this far why not leave a kudos? :3 ❤


End file.
